


Pure as the driven snow

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm not sure what happened here, M/M, This was supposed to be crack, Unicorns, Virginity, but I blame Sam and all his angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unicorns and Kevin and I'm not really sure what happened here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure as the driven snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



> Absolutely curiouscorvid's fault. I believe this was the conversation:
> 
>  
> 
> curiouscorvid 11:11 Sam finds a unicorn. He brings it home to Kevin. :P Well except for the whole virgin thing. :O
> 
> kisahawklin 11:11 Sam finds a unicorn. He uses Kevin to get it back to the bunker.
> 
> curiouscorvid 11:12 HAHAH Can he flirt with him too? I want blushing Kevin.
> 
> kisahawklin 11:12 I was actually going to have him offer. Because he seems like a decent guy that way.

Sam tries to lure it over, but as stand-up a guy as he is, he's not _pure_ and that's kind of a deal-breaker. He's glad Dean's off on his own case – Dean's the opposite of pure, and the thing would probably run for the hills. He puts his hands together and bows his head. Normally he'd close his eyes, but he doesn't want to lose sight of the creature.

"Dear Cas, I could use a little help. I'm in the woods behind the Miller farm, off highway 26, in Rhinelander, Wisconsin. If you could bring Kevin to me, that'd be awesome. Thanks, Cas."

Sam likes to say thank you to Cas – especially when he's doing a favor like this, it just seems polite.

"What do you need the prophet for?" Cas asks, appearing out of think air with Kevin in tow.

"I need someone who's pure."

Cas looks peeved. "I am an angel of the –"

"A _virgin_ , Cas," Sam interrupts. Cas has some funny ideas about virtues and angelhood that Sam really doesn't want to get into right now.

"Oh," Cas says. He looks to Kevin. 

"Don't," Sam says. 

Kevin sighs. "Thanks, Sam, that's just great. I told you that in confidence."

"I'm sorry," Sam says, "but look over there."

He points, not even glancing at the creature because he doesn't want to scare it off.

"Is that –"

"A unicorn," Cas says, the awe in his voice clear. "I haven't seen one of those for several millennia. I thought they'd died out."

Sam shrugs. "I think we should take it back to the bunker," he says, though it doesn't really make any sense, unless the thing is sentient, then maybe it would be alright. If it's just a horse with a horn, they'll have to find a supernatural farm for it to live on. Sam wonders if werewolves would eat a unicorn, if it might be safe with Garth.

Kevin is slowly making his way over to it, his hand out in front of him. He stops a few feet in front of the tree the unicorn is nominally hiding behind, and after several tense moments, Sam says, "Cas, can you make us invisible?"

"I think it may still sense us," Cas says, "But it's worth a try."

It seems to do the trick, because as soon as he feels the zing of Cas's angel magic, the unicorn moves forward to push its muzzle into Kevin's hand. Kevin lets out a little squeal of glee, and Sam has a hard time containing one himself.

"Can you zap us over there, and then zap all of us and the unicorn to the bunker?" Sam asks.

Cas seems to consider this for a moment, then nods, and a second later, they're in the library. Apparently Dean got done with his case early, because the sound he makes when they pop in with a unicorn is something Sam will tease him about forever.

Unfortunately, the unicorn is not terribly happy with angel travel and possibly freaked out at being inside, because it goes crazy and it takes half an hour of chasing it down the bunker's hallways to get it cornered enough for them to try to make friends with it. It finally takes some food from Kevin, but it's clear it can't actually stay in the bunker.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean says, seeming sincere for once, which has happened exactly never, in Sam's experience, when dealing with something from Sam's childhood. He claps Sam on the shoulder and heading to his bedroom with a fair amount of speed. Sam's sure he wants to get away before they ask him to do something like clean up the unicorn piss in the kitchen.

In the end, they do send the unicorn to Garth, but not before extracting a promise that they won't eat it. Kevin looks nearly as upset as Sam.

"Sorry about that, Kevin," Sam says. He would've liked to have kept it a secret from Dean at least – Cas won't care, but Dean knew right away what it meant that Kevin was with them, and there's going to be lots of teasing and setting Kevin up on terrible, terrible blind dates in the future. Or maybe prostitutes. Dean's big on letting professionals handle the first times.

"You better be," Kevin threatens, and Sam tilts his head. He does actually look a little menacing. When had the kid grown up enough to do that? "Dean's already offered to take me to a whorehouse."

Sam shrugs. It's Dean, he doesn't know what else Kevin would've expected. Discretion? He laughs. Kevin smiles, and shakes his head, sitting down with at the table with the whiskey and a pair of tumblers. He pours a couple of shots in each and slides one over to Sam.

"At least he didn't offer to take care of it himself," Kevin says.

His timing is perfect – Sam's just taken a swallow, and the vapors in the back of his mouth make him cough like he's fourteen again and getting his first sip. Kevin thumps him on the back, making it worse.

"Don't think he swings that way," Sam chokes out, putting the glass up to his lips and finishing it off. "Didn't know you did."

Kevin shrugs one shoulder up. "I've had to learn to be flexible as a prophet."

Sam's glad he finished his whiskey, because it's likely he would've choked again. He steals a sideways glance at Kevin, wondering if he's actually flirting, or just fucking with him. It's stupid, really, Kevin's way too young for Sam, and a virgin, which is probably something Sam doesn't… 

"If you were looking to get rid of it," Sam says, heart beating in his throat for just a second – he can't believe he's saying this, "I would be willing to help."

The nerves go away when he looks at Kevin, though, the blush high on his cheeks, and the nervous way he sips at his whiskey. Sam stares at his carotids, where he can see Kevin's pulse beating fast in his neck.

"Doesn't have to mean anything," Sam says. "Just a favor."

He's not sure he believes that, or even wants to, but it seems a little less creepy that way. Kevin shakes his head and Sam forces himself to smile and nod. "Yeah, fine, forget –"

"No," Kevin interrupts, looking wild-eyed. "I mean, I don't want it not to mean something." He holds Sam's eyes, and relief is a solid slab in Sam's chest. "If that's okay."

Sam smiles. "Yeah. That's okay." He stretches and stands, offering a hand to Kevin. "My room or yours?"

"Well," Kevin says, "the unicorn ripped up my quilt, but I'm pretty sure it actually took a shit somewhere near your room, so…"

"Got it," Sam says. "I'll get some blankets and stuff and meet you in your room in ten."

Kevin nods. "Thanks, Sam."

"Don't thank me," Sam says, pained. "I feel enough like a creep as it is."

Kevin puts a hand on Sam's arm, pressing down just a little until Sam gets the hint and bends over. Kevin steals a kiss, a quick, dry press of his lips to Sam's, and says, "No really. Thank you."

Sam nods, smiling as he watches Kevin practically skip down the hallway toward the sleeping quarters.


End file.
